


Ian Gallagher is Stupid

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 2 seconds of smut, 5+1 but not really, Bipolar Disorder, Bootycall, Gallavich Week 2, M/M, character development., ian is a stupid boy, mickey being a decent dad, semi canon compliant, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just really wants to know if they're together, no matter how stupid it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Gallagher is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to participate in Gallavich week so hopefully this is good!  
> I tried to make it 5+1 but that didn't really work out so this is as good as it got!   
> Please comment or kudos (:   
> Xx  
> T

Ian is fifteen and he's stupid. Every time he fucks Mickey he feels himself feeling things. Stupid things that are too big for him to even begin to fathom. All he knows is this shit is going him in trouble. But he's fifteen and stupid and he does it anyway.

The first time he asks Mickey if it was just a bootycall, he gets a noncommittal answer. A wise person would back off. Ian doesn't. He knows it's nothing but a booty call, that he's nothing to Mickey at all. He can tell. He can tell by the way Mickey always makes him fuck him from behind, how the one time Ian tried to reach around to jerk him off, Mickey slapped his hand away so hard Ian's hips stutter.   
Once they're both done, Mickey yanks his pants up and pushes past Ian,   
"See ya."  
"Mickey wait."   
"What firecrotch?"   
"Was this a bootycall or somewhat?"   
"No, I just forgot to fucking invite you to dinner."   
Ian stares at him.  
"Yes it's a bootycall you fucking idiot!" 

Ian is seventeen and no less stupid. Just because Mickey kissed him one time doesn't mean he loves him like Ian loves him.   
They're laying in bed after round three, sharing a cigarette.   
"Are we a thing?"   
Mickey looks at Ian, eyebrows raised,   
"What the fuck are you asking stupid questions for?"   
"I'm not-"   
"You are."   
Ian sucks his teeth, searching his mind for an excuse,   
"Someone just wanted to meet up but I wasn't sure if-"   
Mickey rasps out a laugh,   
"Someone wanted your carrot top ass?" He laughs again and snags the cigarette from Ian. "I don't give a fuck who you fuck firecrotch, just wrap that shit."   
Ian smiles to himself, and throws his leg over Mickey's, grabbing the cigarette and grinding down,   
"Ready to go again?" 

Ian is nineteen and he's still stupid but he's not delusional. It's been six months since he's been diagnosed, and Mickey's still here. He's still here every morning, watching Ian swallow his meds, checking under his tounge to make sure they're gone. He watches Ian finish his orange juice and pancakes because he needs to eat with the meds. He knows he can't be making this shit up.   
"Mick?"   
"Yeah?"   
"We're um, we're-"   
"What Ian?" Mickeys looking at him with wide eyes, and he's got syrup on the corner of his mouth and he looks so unlike Mickey Milkovich that Ian wants to cry. He can't ask because he doesn't want his world to crash down and the Illusion of them being together to shatter.   
"You're not feeling sick are you?" Mickey asks.  
"No I don't feel sick. I feel amazing."  
He's nineteen and he's stupid and he just wants to pretend, just for a moment. 

 

Ian is twenty and he's still fairly stupid. He can't even remember when he actually moved in to Mickey's place. It's been awhile though, and even though this family's fucked up, him, Mickey, Svetlana, the baby and Mandy all living under one room, but honestly it's no different than his own fucked up family.   
It's fourth of July and they're all ojtside on tbe porch. Svetlana's muttering in Russian on the phone, Mickey is a few feet away from the house lighting off fireworks, Mandy next to him eating a fudgesicle and Ian's got Yev in his lap where they're sharing a bomb pop.   
Watching Mickey light the fuse and run away from the firecracker before it can go off is more entertaining than the fireworks themselves but Yev claps every time the colors explode in the sky and yells   
"Dada!" And Ian's sure he can see Mickey blushing from here. 

The night is warm and Yev is sleeping against Ian's chest and hus fingers are still sticky with colored sugar, and Ian couldn't have been happier.   
"Mands take over!" Mickey calls, heading up the porch steps, a sparkler hanging from his hand.   
"Why not orange boy?"   
Ian rolls his eyes,   
"You want the baby awake or asleep?"   
"Can we not fucking argue?" Mickey asks, twirling the sparkler, in the air. The gold sparks crackle and Mickey's eyes are the brightest blue Ians ever seen and he just has to know.   
"Mick?"   
"What?"   
"Are we," Ian rocks Yev gently even though he's fast asleep and not waking up anytime soon.   
"Spit it out firecrotch." Mickey teases with a wink.   
"Are we together?"   
"Of course we are." Mickey says, leaning over and kissing Ian on the mouth. Ian relaxes into it and it feels like he's flying.   
"Sorry it took so long for me to ask." Ian mumbles, only because he's got this big stupid blinding smile on his face and he can't wipe it off.   
Mickey gently runs his knuckles over Yev's blonde head,   
"Sorry it took me so long to admit it."   
Ian's twenty years old and he's still fairly stupid, but he's also in love with someone who loves him back, and if he has to be stupid, to be able to love someone who loves him back, then he'll be pretty goddamn stupid for the rest of his life.


End file.
